


Not What You Think

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac tries to explain his relationship with Allison AND Scott. Awkwardness insures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt fill for brood-of-foods, who asked "Isaac attempts to explain his relationship with Scott AND Allison to Derek"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and this is just for funsies

When Derek first noticed, he decided firmly that he wouldn’t say anything.  It’s none of his business after all. That, and he owed Isaac a least a little privacy. He wanted his beta’s trust back and he knew he had to earn it.

            Still it was so strong it was almost distracting, the way Scott and, surprisingly, Allison, clung to the youth’s skin.  It wasn’t just that he smelled as if he’d been around them, traces of their presence lingering on his clothes or hair the way Boyd, Lydia, Stiles or the rest of the pack’s did. It was as if he were saturated with them, down into his skin. Standing next to Isaac, it was like standing crowded between all three of them.  And when he did get them in the room together, it was hard for him even an alpha to tell them apart by smell.

            Scott’s smell doesn’t surprise him so much. They do live together now, sleep in the same house, sit on the same couch, do their laundry in the same machine, eat the same breakfast in the same kitchen, receive hugs and hair tousles from the same woman.  And, Derek assumes, they probably share the same bed on occasion. Isaac has a fierce need to be close to people when he sleeps, to be protected when he is most vulnerable and also to protect his pack. It hadn’t been unusual, before, to find Erica, Boyd, and Isaac curled up in the old subway station. But then the others had left, and Boyd didn’t do much sleeping at all these day, and Derek’s need to comfort was instinctively turned to Cora before anyone else. And after his epic failure over Isaac’s leaving…we’ll Isaac didn’t trust Derek to sleep at his back now and the alpha couldn’t blame him. So of course, it made sense that the Beta had sought out his comfort from Scott.

            Allison though, that was a little more problematic. A woman’s scent didn’t work it’s way into your skin like that from being close friends. Sure, some of her would have probably rubbed off from Scott, but her smell was like a perfume, heavy and ever present when the young beta was around. Derek highly doubted she had moved into the McCall house too.

            Then he noticed the fading bruise in the curve of Isaac’s neck one day, and his brow furrowed. It was small and dark, definitely made by human teeth and small mouth. Werewolf healing should have taken care of such a mark in minutes, unless Isaac wasn’t letting heal, was keeping it around for some reason.

            Derek kicked himself. He knew what it was like to be young and hormonal and have access to a very pretty girl. But Scott’s hold to the Hale pack was tentative at best, he cared about them, but Derek wasn’t his alpha. They didn’t share the same bond and Derek, Boyd, Isaac, and now Cora did.  He doesn’t know how Scott doesn’t smell it too, but then again Derek has a hard time telling their scent’s apart when their all three together and he’s had these senses his whole life. Maybe Scott hasn’t been able to figure out yet where his smell ends and Isaac’s begins. Maybe he knew, he was trying to be okay with it, trying to move on. But Derek could remember seeing fights break out in the pack over things like this. To find out his friend and pack mate was messing around with the girl he was still in love with could turn the whole group into a ticking time bomb. Even if the human side was logical, was trying to move on, if the wolf saw that person as theirs, they would fight for them, fight over them. It could tear a pack apart. Derek hadn’t been the best of leaders and he knew it, but he needed to put a stop to it before it took a turn for the worst.

            They’re standing in the loft, pouring of a map of the apartment complex, working on the next strategic move. Some how it’s just the two of them and for the first time in a long time, the younger wolf’s tension and fear isn’t quite so heavy. He’s getting used to being alone with Derek again and the alpha wanted to kick himself because he knew he was about ten seconds from ruining it.

            “We need to talk,” he said, nailing Isaac with a hard stare across the table.

            Isaac’s gaze is tentative, ready to snap his eyes back down to his shoes at the first sign of hostility from the other wolf. A conditioned response that has been with him a lot longer than he’s been part of Derek’s pack.

            “What about?”

            Derek sighed, leaning back, arms crossed over his chest. It was a deliberate action, firm, but not so menacing as leering over the table would have been.

            “You and Allison.”

            “What about me and Allison,” Isaac asked, his back straightening. It’s not timid now, just defensive.

            “You’re obviously screwing. You reek of her. And do does Scott.”

            Isaac’s spine straightened a little more, less defensive, easing towards offensive. Derek sighed. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

            “Look, I’m not telling you how to live your life. You’re sixteen and hormonal. I get it. But Allison has got to be off limits. She’s too charged, too explosive. I know her and Scott are broken up but the wolf in him is still possessive of her and if it snaps, he could very well turn on you. Especially if you’re trying to share the same girl.”

            Isaac sighed, but his body folded, not so much relaxing as lapsing.

            “Scott knows about me and Allison. He-“

            “It doesn’t matter. I have seen wolves close as siblings just snap, out of the blue, turn on each other, because of situations like this. I don’t think Scott would ever hurt you, but his wolf might, if it thought you were taking something that belonged to it. We wolves aren’t good at sharing our stuff.”

            “ Derek, it’s not what you think,” Isaac said, running a hand through his hair.

            Derek rolled his eyes. He was once again convinced he never wanted to be a parent.

            “So you’re not sleeping with Allison?”

            “Yes! I mean no? I mean yes I am sleeping with Allison but”

            “And Scott is sleeping with Allison?”

            Isaac huffed.

            “Yes but-“

            “Then I fail to see what I am missing here,” Derek pointed out, his voice firm.

            “What you’re missing is that _I’m_ sleeping with Scott too. And he’s sleeping with me. And Allison is there two, with us! ”

            Derek’s brow quirked.

            “Us?”

            Isaac’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head, arms tucked around his waist.

            “Yes, us. The three of us.”

            “At the same…time?”

            “Generally, but not always.”

            Derek shook his head.

            “Didn’t see _that_ coming.”

            Isaac gave a snort of laughter.

            “You and me both. But our wolves, me and Scott’s they wanted this. They lead us to each other and then to Allison.”

            Derek rubbed his palms on his jeans, suddenly feeling very awkward. _This_ he’d heard of before, wolves having multiple mates. But discussing the logistic with his teenage beta were ranked pretty high on the list of things he would rather eat glass than do.

            “Just please god tell me you’re being safe because the last thing we need around here is pups.”

            Isaac rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

            “Don’t worry Derek, Melissa already corned me with the talk.”

            “Oh thank god,” Derek groaned, happy to be able to escape the situation with at least _that_ scrap of his dignity. 


End file.
